1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transistor push-pull output stage, particularly for pulse shapers having inverse feedback from the output to the input, as well as a high-resistance input and a low-resistance output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known output stages for pulse shapers, a low-resistance short circuit to an external power supply voltage often leads to destruction of the output stage, causing partially wearisome and cost-intensive use of maintenance personnel.